Living With The Narcissist of My Dreams
by Death Cab 4 Cutie
Summary: Sequel to 'I'm In Love With A Narcissist'. Mai and Naru are now a couple! A new case has been brought up and everyone's in danger. There is a lot of Mai Naru action! Contains Fluff and some what of O.O.C.-nes.
1. Recap

(A/N:GOD, you guys have me wrapped around your little finger, don't you? I couldn't say no to all your demands. I'm such a push over. Any ways…here's my sequel to 'I'm In Love With A Narcissist!' ENJOY!)

"Did you cry?" Mai asked leaning over Naru's desk eagerly. They were talking about what had happened during their time apart. You know, '_recap_'.

"Please, Mai, I don't do crying." Naru responded holding his hand out and shaking his head with closed eyes.

Mai watched him dumbfounded. _'How can he __not__ cry during his twin brother's funeral?' _Mai asked her self.

Finally Naru opened one of his eyes as if to take a peek of her reaction. Her cuteness made him smirk and Mai smiled.

Naru felt complete with Mai around. She brought out another side of him that not even **he** knew existed. He smiled, laughed, and joked more often. Sure they had a touch of narcissism and were subtle, but they showed Mai that he was only human.

"What did your mom say when you were coming back?" Mai asked changing the conversation. If Naru didn't cry during the funeral, she didn't want him to remember his brother and break out in a crying fit in his office.

"Well, she knew that I loved you and understood that I must follow my heart." he spoke, thinking back a few days ago.

"How much?" Mai asked with a seductive smile placed on her lips.

"'_How Much'_ what?" Naru asked confused.

"How much do you love me?" Mai specified.

"Oh," Naru started, "More than you'll ever know." he said.

Mai leaned more into his personal space and gave him a gentle kiss. She pulled away but Naru grabbed her face between his large hands.

"I'm not finished yet." he said seductively. He smashed his lips against hers and slide his tongue in.

"Is that weird?" Mai asked when they separated to get some air into their lungs.

"Not at all." Naru responded.

"Well it is for us." came Monk's voice from the door.

Naru and Mai turned to the entrance and their eyes widened when they saw the whole S.P.R. gang standing there with wide smiles that resembled that of a Cheshire Cat.

"Yeah, you guys looked like two seals fighting over a grape." Yasu teased. He got taken by surprise when a pencil holder came flying towards his head. He swiftly ducked it but then it hit Lin's chest, who just happened to be passing by.

Everybody gasped in horror of what the Chinese man was about to unleash upon them.

"Who threw that?" he spoke quietly but annoyed.

Everybody in the office pointed to Mai.

"Explain." he demanded.

She smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her neck, searching for the right words. A sweat bead running down her forehead.

(A/N: Well, that was just a little taste of what awaits you guys in future chapters. Will Mai tell Naru about Edward? Will Edward come back for Mai? Will Naru and Mai's relationship work out? All in good time. But you guys have to review for me to continue writing.)


	2. Reward

(A/N: Kissy2lip, YOU NOTICED. I love it when you guys notice stuff like that. I start laughing, people think I'm crazy when I start laughing at my cell-phone. I try to explain the reason why I'm laughing, but then they think I'm more crazy! -_-;)

Luckily, Lin went easy on Mai. Instead of sending his shiki after her, he decided that vacuuming the office was a much better punishment. Which it was, considering that there are lot's of stairs there.

Once Mai had finished dealing with her punishment, she had worked up quite a sweat. She sighed in relief as she rolled the connection cord around the neck of the vacuum. Her hair was held out of her face with a red bandanna. A few stray hairs stuck to her forehead and the back of her neck. Her jeans were folded up to her knees (which were red by all the crawling she had done) and she also wore a white spaghetti strap shirt.

She got up to my feet slowly. Her back was aching - she thought it was going to be stuck in a crouching position forever. Mai swept the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. She made her way to the kitchen, dragging the vacuum up the stairs. She bent down to look in the fridge and took out a pitcher full of hand made lemonade. Pouring herself a cup, she was completely unaware of the black-haired beauty sneaking up from behind.

When Mai felt something thrust her waist, she gasped and nearly dropped the cup she was currently drinking from. As she looked down, she saw it was a pair of arms covered in long, black sleeves. Pale hands were at the end. Then she felt Naru place his head on her shoulder, his chin resting on her boney shoulder cap. She smiled warmly as Naru turned to look at face.

"You worked up quite a sweat, didn't you?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Have you seen the back of my shirt?" Mai responded referring to the large spot her sweat had made along her spine.

Naru chuckled slightly. Then said, "It's impossible to miss." Mai growled. "But here's your reward." he said as he kissed her.

Naru broke the kiss. "Was it worth it?" he asked. As he pulled away, he was happy to see Mai with her eyes still closed. Apparently, she didn't want it to ever stop.

She slowly opened her eyes, but it was too late. For Naru was leaning in for seconds.

'_It was totally worth it.' _Mai thought as she savored her prize.

(A/N: Writing FanFics. about Naru + Mai is very challenging when they're not bickering with each other. I hope you guys liked it. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WISH ME TO CONTINUE.)


	3. CASE

(A/N: Conejo-sama, I know how to take a hint, so here's a case! And, missyangel87, all is forgiven. And '_fan_'? I didn't know I had '_fans_'!)

Mai sat at the corner of Naru's desk, sucking on a Lollie-PoP like there was no tomorrow. Her legs were crossed over one another and one of her hands was in back of her to sustain her weight while the other was clasped over her knee.

"So…are you gonna to take the case?" Mai asked turning to her new boy friend in attempt to make small talk.

"Which one? There are many cases that I've turned down." Naru asked, looking up from his book and into her cinnamon colored orbs she called eyes.

"The most recent one - of course." Mai said laying down across his desk. Her Lollie-PoP was sticking out from the corner of her pink mouth.

"Let me see." Naru said looking at Mai.

Mai didn't know what he wanted from her.

"May I please see my calendar?" Naru asked, motioning Mai to get off of the calendar on his desk.

"Oh. Sure." Mai said blushing.

"Well, Ms. Kunishima does have an interesting case. But it's far too dangerous for my precious flower." Naru said looking up from his desk and standing to kiss the petite brunet.

"I could fend for myself, ya know?" Mai giggled as she covered her flushed face.

Naru smirked at her reaction.

"Sooo…" Mai urged him to his response.

"Do _you _want to take it?" Naru asked lifting his right brow.

"Sure, the poor woman needs our help." Mai replied.

"Then yes." Naru said.

**A FEW DAYS AGO:**

Mai sat on Naru's lap inside of his office. Her arms were around his neck and her head in the crook of his chest. Mai's breathing was calm and some what soothing to the young boy. His eye lids started feeling rather heavy and soon his eyes started closing as Mai's had been for the past twenty minutes.

As Naru was about to fall into a deep and peaceful slumber, a knock on the door broke through his musings. Mai's head snapped up and hit Naru's jaw. After apologizing a few hundred times, the girl made her way to the main office.

"Hello." Mai said as cheery as ever. She earned a warm smile from the woman at the door.

"Hello." the woman said bowing. "May I come in?" the woman asked smiling.

"You may!" Mai said moving over to the side in order to make room for the visitor to enter.

"Do you have an appointment?" Mai asked as she stood over the woman who had taken upon thy self to take a seat on the sofa.

"Oh no. I didn't know I needed to schedule an appointment." the woman spoke with a worried and apologetic tone.

"No worries. We had a client that was supposed to come in today, but he didn't show. You may take his." Mai said smiling.

The woman smiled back and Mai went into Naru's office. She popped her head in through his door and chimed, "Naru, costumer!" in an opera like tone.

Minutes later, Naru and Lin stepped out of their offices. Mai had had just enough time to prepare her legendary tea. Exiting the kitchen, Mai laid four cups of tea with saucers in front of their corresponding owners.

Naru took a sip of his and begun the interview portion of the case. "Please state your case." he said calmly with a hand gesture.

"You see, I run a hotel. Not a hotel, per say, but a Honey Moon Suite. I get many costumers through out the year, but lately, business has become quite scarce. I have grade '_A_' hospitality, so it can't be that. In fact, everything there is only the best. So I know it must have to do with the haunting taking place. Many deaths have taken place since the beginning of this year. All of them unexplained. One example would be the hot tub. There, the water will become boiling hot and the people occupying it will melt to there deaths. There are much more deaths, but I wish not to speak of them. The rest of the occurrences include flying objects, funky noises, etc., etc. Just your basic poltergeist activity. My business has been going down hill and plummeted since these accidents begun. I have already lost most of my income. And so I come to you, Shibuya-sama. Will you please take my case?" the woman explained.

The room became quiet. The only sound was Lin typing away on his laptop. A few seconds later, I take it Lin caught up with the information given and the typing came to a halt. Now the room was literally quiet. Not a single peep was heard as they waited for Naru's response.

"I'll take it under deep consideration." Naru said getting up from his seat on the recliner and made his way into his office. Everybody occupying the room was taken aback by his reply.

(A/N: Please review or I will discontinue this story. WoW. Has it really come to this? Me holding my upcoming chapters hostage? Well, yes it has. SO REVIEW!)


	4. Honey Moon Suite File 1

(A/N: Kissy2lip, this has Mai + Naru moments for you. Aktaiy, I'm continuing this story for you. Conejo-sama, I wrote this case because you wanted one. Everybody happy? GOOD! Now enjoy. ^-^)

"Do I have to get up so early?" Mai mumbled a complain. Her head rested on Naru's shoulder as he gave her a PiGGy-BACK ride out her door.

"Don't be lazy." Naru teased lightheartedly.

"Naru, it's three o' clock in the morning. Who wouldn't be complaining?" Mai lifted her head surprised at his comment.

Naru didn't say anything. He carried her into the S.P.R. van. The whole gang was already there, all fast asleep. Naru laid Mai in the seat by the window gently. Noticing that the girl had fallen back asleep, he gingerly rested her head on the window and covered her in a blanket he had in the trunk. He looked at her and leaned in to kiss her forehead. He smiled to himself and made his way to ride the Shot-Gun.

"Mai - Honey, wake up." Naru whispered, nudging her shoulder gently.

"Five more minutes." Mai begged.

"No, Mai. Get up now. Were here already." Naru said looking out the car's window at the gang who already were at the front door.

Naru sighed, knowing that nothing could get Mai to budge. He went around to the back and carried her into the front door.

"Such a cute place." Ayako commented at the swans and hearts that surrounded them.

Everything in there were either RED,PINK, WHITE, or GOLD. A gi-normous (A/N: GI-NORMOUS is a combination between 'GIANT' & 'ENORMOUS' ^-^) chandelier hovered above their heads. Swans and cupids were taking over the place.

"Would you like a tour?" a bubbly blond came forth and asked them.

"No thank you. We're here with the S.P.R. association." Naru informed.

"Oh yes! I'm Stacy! Would you like me to show you to your room?" came another bubbly blond out of nowhere, bumping the one that was there before out of her way. It seemed that they were fighting over Naru.

"NO! I was here first and I'm going to show them to their room!" the blond with the name tag that read 'Ashley' growled at Stacy.

"No you weren't! I saw them when they first came in!" Stacy growled aggravated with a smile that was twitching around the corners.

"Whatever! But I've got dibs on the black haired one with the blue eyes!" Ashley said. She turned her back to Stacy with her nose high in the air and her arms crossed over of her chest.

"You can't do that! And their sapphire!" Stacy hissed, pouncing onto Ashley and tugging on her blond hair. Both girls fell to the floor. Hair and scraps of clothes were flying all over the place.

"Wooooo! CAT FIGHT!" Yasu cheered with his arms in the air.

"My apologies for my new employees." Kunishima-sama said bowing.

The two blonds got up from the floor and put their hands on their foreheads - as a cadet would - when they heard her speak. Their clothes were all torn up and battered. Scratches and bite makes trailed along their body. Their hair was chaotic and a tangled mess.

"It's okay." Lin said.

"**I**shall show you to your room." Ms. Kunishima said, leading the way into the hallways.

"I prepared eight rooms for you. Seven for your private necessities, and one in which to set up a base. But I now see that there are eight people here. I made a big Boo-Boo." she said worried.

"It's fine. Two people will just have to share. Any volunteers?" Lin asked, looking at the gang.

Everyone started whistling and looking away.

"Naru…Mai?" he asked looking at the cuddled pair.

"Wha - HuH?" Mai woke up dazed.

"Would you and Naru like to share a room?" Lin repeated himself.

"We'd love to." Naru cut in.

Mai looked at him shocked.

Everyone split up into their separate rooms.

"This is wonderful!" squealed Mai.

Naru looked over his shoulder. Mai was at the mirror, where there was a drawer full of perfumes with exotic fragrances and cosmetics - _**COSMETICS AS FAR AS THE EYE COULD SEE!**_ Naru walked over to his loved one. He fixed his tie in front of the mirror.

"Gosh, Naru! Stop hogging the mirror, you narcissist!" Mai joked and bumped Naru out of her way with her skinny hip.

He smiled and went back to the mirror for his revenge. He wrapped his arms around her and tackled her onto the bed. Mai's laughter filled the room as Naru tickled her and bit her neck playfully.

"Stop It! Stop It!" Mai ordered between laughs.

The Tickle-Fight came to and end as Naru pulled away and laid down by Mai. Both were breathing hard. They stared at the ceiling that had a portrait of a couple holding hands. Naru looked to his side to see Mai looking back at him. He got closer and kissed her. After pulling away, he got her head and pressed it against his. Hugging her for dear life. Naru spooned Mai as they fell asleep.

(A/N: I'm trying to make everyone happy, so if you have any request, please don't hesitate to ask. PLEASE REVIEW! I know who reviews and who doesn't by reading the emails that FanFiction sends me. So I know who U R.)


	5. Honey Moon Suite File 2

Mai sat up on the bed and stretched out her arms, letting a deep, but feminine, yawn escape her lips. She turned to her lover who laid beside her, still sound asleep (A/N: WITH HIS CLOTHES ON!). A warm and gentle smile formed on her mouth. She bent down and gently removed a strand of hair from Naru's face. She found a pair of sapphire eyes staring back at her, a hint of mischievous was visible.

Mai let out a yelp. That certainly caught her off guard.

Naru let out a small chuckle and cradled Mai in his arms.

Mai relaxed in his warm hold.

Naru pulled away and smiled at the petite brunette. "And what were **you** up to, young lady?" he said lifting and eyebrow with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Errr - Ummmm- I -" Mai stuttered nervously with a furious blush creeping up her neck.

Naru let out another chuckle and embraced Mai once more.

Mai purred like a kitten. (= ^ + ^ =)

**LATER THAT DAY:**

"And this is where the couple's body was found…hollow." Ms. Kunishima said with a hand gesture. Yellow tape with English writing on it surrounded a certain area.

"Excuse me, Ms. Kunishima, but what exactly do you mean by '_hollow_'?" Naru asked skeptically.

"Well, exactly that. When we found the bodies, they were rid of all blood and internal organs." Ms. Kunishima said looking down, obviously uncomfortable by the change of topic. '_She must hate remembering_.' Mai thought with a slight frown on her lips.

"Any more incidents?" Naru asked emotionlessly.

"Nope. That's about it. All twelve of 'em." Ms. Kunishima sighed.

The gang nodded and walked away, leaving Ms. Kunishima all alone in the empty hallway.

**AT BASE:**

Mai sat next to Naru, who sat next to the emotionless Lin. The quiet was starting to get to Mai. She felt like she was about to go crazy if something didn't happen - and quick!

"Mai, accompany me to the kitchen. Let's go make some tea." Naru said getting out of his seat.

"Okay!" Mai beamed with joy and excitement.

"Lin, look over the monitors while I'm gone." Naru ordered as he closed the door. He turned to Mai and lead her to the kitchen with his hand on the small of her back.

"So…how's the research goin'?" Mai asked in attempt to make small talk.

"I'm not sure. Yasuhara-san hasn't informed me of any braking news yet." Naru answered, leaning against the counter.

"Who's gonna do the exorcism?" Mai asked, setting the tea kettle down on the stove.

"You could count on Brown-san for the exorcism. Maybe Takigawa - but definitely not Ms. Matsuzaki." Naru informed.

Mai nodded and went back to her work, filling up a cup with the freshly made tea. She spun on her heels to hand the cup over to Naru.

She almost spilled it on his shirt - he was so close. Mai looked up into his eyes in bewilderment.

Naru looked back down at her, then pulled up her face and leaned in for a kiss. They parted lips and Naru gave her a warm smile. Then he grabbed her by the wrist and led her back up stairs.

"Naru, a woman came and dropped this off for you." Lin said, handing Noll a folded piece of paper.

"Woman?" Naru mumbled. "How did she look?" he asked Lin.

" 'Bout yay high," Monk said entering the scene with his hand on his chest. "Long back coat, long black hair that draped over her face, pale skinned." he said, listing all of the woman's features.

Naru looked at the piece of paper deep in thought, holding his chin between his fingers.

"Well, I'm gonna go to our room to take a shower. Kay, Babe?" Mai said, patting Naru's shoulder. She received no answer and headed off to her destination, looking down at the floor the whole time.

Naru didn't acknowledge her and carefully opened the note. Then he read it:

_**Where's your sweetheart?**_

_**You better keep her by your side or else I'll get her.**_

_**The second you guys go separate ways, I'm going to take her away…for good.**_

The note sent chills down Naru's spine, but the thing that scared him the most was Mai's blood curdling scream coming from their suite.

He dropped the note and ran to their room.

Everyone tried to catch up.

"MAI!"


	6. Honey Moon Suite File 3

"**MAI!" Naru rounded his last corner and ended up in the room he and Mai shared. **

**Mai was standing against the wall with one of the hotel's robes on, her hair was disheveled, her eyes were bugging out of their sockets, and her mouth was hanging open. **

'_**Why?**_**' Naru asked himself. As he opened the rest of the door, he saw exactly what had Mai so terrified. It was the woman Monk had described, pointing a boney finger at his girlfriend. Naru felt his blood boil and he charged over to the unwanted visitor.**

**His pale hands were balled up into fists and he bit his lower lip with anger. **

**The ghost lady morphed into a tall, muscular male. **

**Naru was relieved he didn't have to hit a woman. Now…IT'S ON!**

**Naru swung his fist right into the spirit's face. But, his efforts were all in vain.**

**The ghost head kept snapping back, but then he wood turn and look back at Naru. **

**Mai was left trembling in the corner. **

**The rest of the gang came in barging through the door. **

**Monk came forth and lifted Mao off her feet.**

**The ghost smiled wickedly at Naru. '**_**How could he be so stupid as to think that he could actually harm a ghost physically?**_**' he asked himself.**

**Anger raged inside of Naru's person. He growled and went in for a second swing at the bastard.**

"**Uh Uh." the spirit shook his head with a smile that resembled that of a Cheshire Cat and swayed his index finger from side to side. Then, he disappeared into a puff of smoke.**

"**Where's Mai?" Naru demanded to know as he stalked out of the room where the battle had taken place.**

"**The nurse took her." Monk informed.**

"**Nurse?" Ms. Kunishima asked as she entered their base.**

"**Yeah, nurse." **

"**Uhhh, we don't have a nurse." Ms. Kunishima corrected him.**

"**MAI!" everyone in the room exclaimed in union.**

**~*~ MEANWHILE ~*~ **

"W-Where am I?" Mai muttered, rubbing her aching head.

She examined her surroundings. She was in the suite she and Naru had shared. A vision of a young couple having a tickle fight brightened her day. It reminded her the tickle fight she and Naru had had a few days ago.

"Alice, I love you. So, so much." the male murmured into the girl's ear.

" Uhhh, okay, Sam." the statement seemed to have caught her off guard.

"Well?"

"Well…"

"Aren't you gonna say it?" Sam urged her.

"Say what?" Alice asked.

"Aren't you gonna say it back?"

"Oh! Well - errr - I- I love you too?"

**Next Scene: **

"Alice? What are you doing up so late?" Sam asked.

Alice's hair was disheveled and her shirt's buttons were clasped in a messy manner. "Uhhh, one of the employees asked me to help me clean this room." Alice said nervously, wiping something off her mouth.

"Oh! Well, Alice, I just wanted to - If you- Will you -." Sam stuttered nervously as the two had a stroll. They ended up in a gazebo that had vines wrapped around the pillars. "Alice, will you marry me?" Sam asked, kneeling down before her.

Nearby, a gardener dropped the hedge chopper scissors (A/N: Sorry, I'm not all too familiar with garden tools.) and marched his way to where the couple stood. "Alice, is it possible that after all that $e% (A/N: You could sort of figure out what I meant by that. I'm thirteen, so I feel kinda awkward sating and/or writing that.) we had that you don't share the same feelings I have for you?" the gardener implied.

"NO! OF COURSE I LOVE YOU!" Alice said, yanking her arm out of Sam's hold and running into the gardener's arms.

Sam felt his world come crashing down as he stayed there frozen in a proposal manner, watching them run off to begin their life.

**Next Scene:**

Sam had just finished tying a rope to the fan over head.

He wrapped the end around his neck.

Then, darkness fell upon the once living soul.

(A/N: No spelling check. Please review.)


End file.
